Why there's Fall in Waterfall
by Hope is an inspiration
Summary: A Renesmee and Jacob fanfiction, where all the charecters will play a part. Just read and review please.


**Why there's "Fall" in Waterfall**

_Hi, I'm the author, and I just have a few words to say…first…I write mostly vampire diaries fanfiction, which if you read/watch twilight for any reason, you need to check vampire diaries out (and you have to watch at least 4 episodes before you judge…maybe 5 to be safe…)and you'll love it!I do, which is why that's nearly all my fanfiction…except this now…but anyways, I don't really like twilight, so all the characters will probably die horrible gruesome deaths, just a forewarning. Read and review please, and tell me who should die first!_

_1. A Date of Passion_

"I'm not a baby anymore!" Fifteen year old Renesmee, who looked more like she was twenty since she'd finished growing up about ten years prior and was intelltualy that of above a college professor, squealed. It was her first date with her boyfriend, Jacob Black, whom had been her boyfriend for a long while despite her parents dislike about their relationship. She was dressed in a blue gown that went to her knees, one that made her want to spin around continuously because it was so beautiful. She smiled at her Aunt Alice, "I love it! Thank you so much Auntie Alice!"

"Fine." Her mother, Bella, said, smiling fakely . She was against Jacob and Nessie's relationship from the beginning, mostly because Jacob was almost seventeen years older that Nessie, even though he looked to be about the same age as her. Or maybe it wasn't even that, it was just the fact that it felt a little creepy thinking that her daughter was dating and probably kissing (she got the chills from that thought) the same guy she had kissed only a little more than fifteen years prior, "Have fun!"

"I'll try," Renesmee said, glaring at her mom. She didn't understand why her mother couldn't understand and be supportive of her relationship. She loved Jake, and he loved her. She just knew he did, you know, maybe it took him telling her that fifteen million times before she fully believed him (or maybe it was just that she liked hearing him tell her that), but he still love her. Maybe she's just jealous, Renesmee thought, although she didn't know the reasoning why her mother would be jealous, her mother was always smiling googely eyed at her father, giving him eyes that creeped out their daughter quite often. "Bye."

She closed the door behind her and locked it tight, walking over to Jacob, "Mom's freaking out, she's such a control freak. She just doesn't understand," She said, rolling her eyes. Jacob didn't reply, for he was staring intently into her eyes. Renesmee felt her heart go pitter patter as she stared lovingly at her boyfriend, "So how are you?"

"Excited for our date." He said, smiling passionately.

"What are we doing?" She breathed. He'd said it was a surprise, which she didn't like. She was alike her mother in that way, she hated surprises.

"You'll just have to wait and see." He leaned down to join his lips with hers. Still smiling, he shrugged, "Don't worry about it. No need to be anxious, Nessie."

"I can't help but be anxious," She said, taking his hand, "I don't like not knowing things."

"That's because you're a control freak." He sighed and she glared at him, "But that's what I love about you," He stroked her cheek, wanting to embrace her in all the love that the world was full, "I love everything about you."

She sighed, "I know. And I love you too, it's just…I hate surprises." He grinned, squeezing her hand and then leading her to the driveway where his care was parked.

"C'mon." Jacob said, holding her hand and pulling her forward. He'd brought her to _their_ place, or what he'd decided would be their place after first seeing it. It was the most magnificent waterfall that he'd ever seen, having several places where it fell in different ways, and the water shining like crystals or diamonds on the rocks.

Renesmee agreed, obvious from her mouth hanging open in a little "o" and the "wow" sound falling from her lips. "It's beautiful."

" Not as beautiful as you," He answered, tipping her chin so that she was facing him instead of the waterfall, "I wanted us to have some place to go to. Someplace that no other could compare to."

Renesmee laughed nervously, and leaned into Jacob's tanned skin hand that was cupping her in-contrast pale skinned cheek, which was turning a bright red, "Well you certainly found it."

"That I think I did." He said, hand leaving her cheek so he could set up the picnic basket he had brought.

"Bye." She said lovingly to Jacob later on the evening as he took her home. They'd been sitting there for ten minutes, yet she was still unable to move herself from his car. Not because the seats were comfortable, no, more like because Jacob was something so comfortable, warm, and loving, that she never wanted to be apart from him.

"Bye," He said, kissing her as she had her hand on the door handle, causing her to shake with passion the kiss carried. She barely managed to open the door and stumble of into the night, her eyes now focused on the cottage she lived in with her parents, although her thoughts still lingered on the wondrous date.

Her steps were small and swift, yet not fast enough. For in a moment she was gone, seemingly swept off her feet by the wind. Leaving Jacob, who was staring at her though his car window, and her parents, who were watching from the front window, waiting, bewildered and shockingly scared.

_Who took Renesmee? And why? Read or wait until the next chapter comes out to find out._


End file.
